Volt Bell
by D-nasty
Summary: One day a lonely teenage boy named Davis Motomiya meets a strange blue creature named Volt Bell the Veemon and life suddenly takes a turn for something AWSOME! Join these two as they encounter danger, monsters, enemies, and a fight for the crown of the Digimon King.
1. A Lightning Encounter: Davis meets Volt

**Hey people I just came up with something new while I was working on PRDF (Power Rangers Digital Force) and I blame Show Expert 1 and pearlshipping-daikari12 for the good stories they made so far. Here is my creation. MWUA HA HA HA A! Whoa I just scared myself.**

Chapter 1 A Lightning Encounter: Davis meets Volt

It was night time in Japan as we were seeing a city as eveyone was alseep, on the outskirts of city was a lone figure standing on a cliff with a large crow by their side.

"So this is Japan huh? Pretty cool place to find the person Im looking for." The figure smiled sounding male as the crow flew off with the figure grabbing its legs as they flew off.

XXX

In a local house there was a 13 year old boy by the name of Davis Motomiya laying on his bed looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head wearing a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Davis get up or you'll be late for school!" Shouted a 33 year old women from the kitchen with brown eyes and light brown hair that went to her shoulder wearing a white t shirt yellow pants with a pink apron over it and purple slippers. She was Gina Motomiya Davis' mother.

"Im not going!" Davis shouted from his room.

"Come on Davis you never go to school anymore." Said a 16 year old girl named Jun Motomiya walking in the kitchen wearing a short sleeved light purple dress that went to her thighs with a black buckle belt around her waist having a brown packback on.

"So what Im practically smarter than everyone else there in middle school, heck Im even smarter than the teachers so what's the point?" Davis said cause he had a high IQ of 210.

"Davis come on. Its exactly that kind of additude that make people pick on you." Jun said.

"Maybe if you tried to make friends things would'nt be so bad. Now get down here now." Gina said.

"Im not going! Besides Jun you have no right to talk you have people and friends that like you for you faults and all! Everyone deserted me so why bother, but I guess thats understandable since you and Mom are taking their side!" Davis shouted as both Gina and Jun sighed sadly. "They just dont get it, there's no point for me to go back there." Davis whispered.

"That's no way to talk to your mother and sister." Davis shot up from his bed and looked at his balcony doors and saw the strangest thing he saw in his life.

Outside of his doors there was a big crow floating there and holding on to the legs was a blue lizard with red eyes having a yellow v on his forhead wearing a red mantle with a black jewel holding it on the collar wearing a black backpack. The lizard let go of the crow and landed on the balcony as the crow flew away, the lizard walked to the window then picked the lock with his fingers and walked in towards Davis.

"Who or what are you?" Davis asked.

"Hi there Im Volt Bell the Veemon. I was sent here by Jack Motomiya from England." Volt said.

"Dad?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, here there's a note inside the pack." Volt took off the pack and handed it to Davis as Volt checked around his room.

Davis looked into the pack to see a blue book with strange marking on it and right next to it was a note taking out the note he started reading it.

Hey Davis I know its three weeks late but happy 13'th birthday son. As you know the lizard person there is Volt Bell I found him one day in the middle of the forrest badly injured and I save his life, wanting to return the favor he asked me if there was anything he could do for me. So I sent him to you for you guys to become friends also it appears Volt has no memories of who he is except for his name, I think that book he has is the key to remebering his past I was'nt able to read it so with your brains I figured you could. Please take care of Volt and help him regain his memory.

"Love Dad." Davis finished reading the letter he looked to see Volt looking at one of his comic book standing by the open doors, he then turned to look at the strange book on his bed. Davis picked it up and opened it to see it was in some sort of strange writing.

"What the, I cant understand any of this." Davis said.

"Hey Davis since we're friends what are we gonna do today?" Volt asked not looking away from the comic book.

"Look we're not friends your apparently gonna live here cause my Dad wanted it that way." Davis said looking away from the book to Volt. "Im doing it for him and that's it. Got it Volker or what ever your name is?" Davis didn't notice the book shinned a bright blue color.

Volt suddenly dropped the comic book with his eyes rolling in the back of his head going white and opened his mouth as blue electricity started appearing then suddenly Volt shot out blue lightning right from his mouth out the door outside as it destroyed a nearby streetlight.

"What the.." Davis breathed in shock and awe of what he just saw as Volt's eyes came back into view and he saw the trail of a lightning strike as well as the bust streetlight.

"Hey Davis what happend to the balcony floor and the streetlight?" Volt asked turning to him.

_"He does'nt realize he was the one that did that?"_ Davis wondered.

XXX

The Motomiya were in the kitchen eating breakfast as Davis got done introducing and tell his mom and sister about Volt.

"Yep, this is definatly Dad's handwriting." Jun said going over the letter.

"Its nice to have another person living in the house. Espically this little cutie, even if he's a lizard." Gina said picking Volt up and rubbing her her cheek against his as Volt laughed.

_"Kinda looks like a dragon without wings to me."_ Davis thought in his head getting up from the table he was wearing his school unifrom its like the one Yuma wears in YuGiOh Zexal grabbing his brown backpack putting it over his right shoulder and walked to the door.

"Where you going bro?" Jun asked turning to him.

"Im not really sure how I feel about all this so Im going to school to clear my head." Davis said not looking back.

"Hey Davis can I come with?" Volt asked walking up behind him as Davis stopped at the door and sat down on the step to put on his black shoes.

"No you cant Volt." Davis said turning to him.

"Aw why not?" Volt whinned.

"Cause I dont wont to explain to everyone why a blue lizard or dragon is following me around."

"*sigh* Ok I guess."

"Davis your father sended Volt here to you can finally have a real friend." Gina said walking to the door with Jun behind her.

"Mom I said I dont know how I feel about all this and that I need to clear my head." Davis said facing his mother.

"C'mon Davis at least consider this." Jun said.

"Look I'll think about it ok? Now I gotta go." Davis stood up put his backpack on his back and walked out the door with the blue book in his left arm.

"Do you think he'll really consider this Mom?" Jun asked.

"One can only hope Jun." Gina sighed.

It was just then that both of them noticed that Volt was gone.

"Mom where'd Volt go?"

"I dont know."

XXX

Davis was in his classroom listening to the lesson well actually he was more focused on the blue than what the teacher was saying.

_"So Dad thinks I can read this, but I dont see how since I cant understand a darn in this book."_ Davis thought as he kept flipping through the pages til he found a page he could actually read. _"Wait a minute I can read this one. The first spell Volker, wonder what that means?_

What Davis didn't know was that Volt snuck into his backpack and tagged along to see what Davis' school life was like as he peeked his head out and looked around.

_"Everyone's paying attention except Davis."_ Volt thought.

"Mr. Motomiya."The teacher said catching his attention as everyone innthe class looked at him.

"Yes sir?" Davis asked looking at him.

"Solve the equation on the board." The teacher said as Davis stood up.

"-5 XY squared to the 6th." Davis answered.

"That's correct." The teacher growled.

Davis sat back down but when he did he heard everyone talking about him.

"He think he knows everything."

"Why is he even here?"

"Probably to make the ret of us look bad."

"What a jerk that guy is."

"He does'nt even belong here."

"That guy should just disappear and leave us alone."

Davis heard all this and just looked out the window.

_"Maybe comming here was a bad idea."_ Davis sighed.

Volt saw and heard all this and he didn't like it one bit as he gritted his teeth.

When the bell rang Davis walked out of the class intending to head on home.

"Hey Davis." Davis turned around to see a 13 year old girl named Yolie Inoue smiling at him she was wearing the girl school uniform from Zexal the one Tori wore along with a blue hankcheif on her head.

"Hi Yolie." Davis said.

"Your not leaving already are you? Its only been the first period."

"Yeah I am. I dont see the point in staying here any longer."

"Well you could hang with me. We could study our lessons."

"Look Yolie I just dont wanna stay here ok?!" Davis shouted.

"O-Ok Davis, sorry." Yolie apologized looking at the ground sad.

"Davis how can you be so mean?" Volt jumped out of Davis' pack and standed behind him. "This girl is just trying to be your friend."

"Volt what are you doing here?" Davis asked shocked.

"I tagged along to see what your life was like in school." Volt answered.

"Are you one of Davis' friends?" Yolie asked bending down.

"Yep that's me Volt Bell." Volt said.

"Yolie excuse us for a second." Davis said grabbing Volt by the back of his mantle and dragged him all the way up to the roof of the school. "Look Volt I need you to stay up here til lunch ok?"

"Cause of the whole walking lizard dragon thing?" Volt asked.

"Exactly that." Davis said. "So stay up here til I come back."

"You promise?"

"Yeah." Davis walked to the door waving at Volt with him waving back.

XXX

As the day went on Volt was hanging from the rails looking at the sky enjoying the view of the town and the peopl walking by.

"Hey its you." Volt turned behind him to see Yolie standing there.

"Hey your Yolie the girl from before." Volt got down and walked towards her.

"Yeah and your Volt right?" Yolie asked kneeling down to him.

"Thats me."

"So what's with the costume your wearing?"

"Costume? Oh yeah costume. Dont worry this is my trademark look Im just comfortable in."

"Oh ok then."

_"I dont think Davis will mind if I say how I look is just a costume."_

Just then they heard a commotion making them turn to see a tall 15 year old guy that was tall and muscular bold headed with black eye wearing the school uniform but it was green and he was bulling two other boy students in red uniform.

"Hey you should'nt be doing that!" Volt shouted getting the gut attention as he turned to look at him.

"Hehe is'nt it a bit early for Halloween kid?" The guy chuckled as the two students behind him left.

"Who do you think you are hurting others like that?" Volt asked walking towards the bully.

"Im the school bully around here kid. You know what that means?"

"Yeah you bully others to make yourself feel better all because your a jerk."

"You got some nerve brat!"

The bully stomped towards Volt but Yolie got between them.

"Stop Steel he's just a child." Yolie said.

"Dont worry Yolie Davis will be here and take care of him." Volt said.

"What makes you think that guy will come?" Steel asked.

"Cause he promised he would." Volt told him.

XXX

Away from them on another roof was a 10 year old boy named Keenan Crier who was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a brown scarf like cape around his neck black shorts and gray shoes he had his right foot on a black skateboard. On his left was a brown falcon standing on his feet wearing a purple vest.

"Hey check out the cute girl over there." Keenan smiled looking at Yolie.

"Keenan she's 3 years older than you." The falcon said.

"Sky the Falcomon, here age aint nothing but a number." Keenan smirked.

"Of course it is." Sky chuckled shaking his head.

"So ready to go?" Keenan reached into his cape and pulled out a dark purple book.

"Always." Sky stuck out his wings.

XXX

Davis was on his way up the stairs to get Volt when he heard a commotion and people talking when he stopped at the door he heard Steel talking to Volt.

"Cause he promised? Ha Davis is'nt comming here for you, he only said that to be rid of you." Steel laughed pushing Yolie aside making her fall on the ground as Steel kicked Volt in the stomach but Volt brought his arms up to protect him but he still kicked in the air and slid on his back.

"Your wrong about Davis he is'nt like that at all!" Volt shouted getting up but Steel quickly punched him to the ground.

"Show's what you know the dude's the smartest guy in the whole school and he always looks down on everybody else thinking he's better than them! The only person Davis Motomiya care and thinks about is himself!" Steel smirked kicking Volt across the face and punching him down to the ground again.

"Steel stop it!" Yolie shouted as Steel kept beating Volt but he just kept getting back up. "Volt stop you dont have to keep doing this!"

"Oh but he think he does! He's just defending someone was as selfish as Motomiya!" Steel threw Volt down on his stomach.

Davis heard all of this and thought Steel was right about him and that all he cared about was himself as Davis lowered his head making his hair cover his eyes.

_"He's right. Steel's right about me."_ Davis thought gritting his teeth.

"Your wrong you dont know anything about Davis!" Volt shouted making Davis jerk up his head in surprise. Volt got to his feet turned around and glared up at Steel battered and bruised.

Steel and Yolie stared in shock, Volt was getting thrashed but he kept getting back up.

"I was told back in elementry Davis had tons of friends, but then he got all smart and everyone turned on him making him be all alone! Davis didn't ask to be smart he was just born that way and you all punished him for that! Davis does'nt look down on others you all looked down on him!"

As Volt was the talking the wind picked up blowing his mantle blow as his body got surrounded by a light blue aura, he clenched his fists harder and glared a furious stare at Steel as his eyes slitted with Volt showing his sharp teeth.

"Davis Motomiya is my friend and if you say another bad thing about him you'll be sorry! So says me Volt Bell!" Volt roared.

Davis who heard all this had slight tears in his eyes of what Volt said about him and all he did was smiled happily.

_"Thanks Volt, thank you so much." _Davis grabbed the door and opened it.

"Well then tell me kid, where is Davis?" Steel asked.

"Volt Im here!" Davis shouted making him, Yolie, and Steel turn to see him.

"Davis!" Yolie smiled.

"Ha I knew you'd be here!" Volt laughed.

"Of course I promised didn't I?" Davis grinned.

"So the guy's here does'nt mean your safe." Steel scoffed.

"Steel get away from Volt and Yolie." Davis said walking towards them.

"Or what smart guy you'll make me? You cant take me on." Steel ran to Davis and thrusted his left fist forward but Davis rolled under his punch dodging it.

Davis ran up to Steel and tackled his back making him fall to the ground but Steel turned around and punched Davis in the chest making him stumble back as Steel ran up to Davis he quickly kicked Steel in the gut making him bend over but Steel punched Davis in the gut then in the face making his skid on his back to Yolie.

"Davis are you ok?" Yolie asked concerned.

"Yeah Im fine." Davis groaned sitting up.

"Hey Davis thanks for standing up for us." Volt said walking towards him.

"Hey what are friends for right?" Davis asked smiling as he and Yolie stood up.

"You got it!" Yolie grinned.

"Right, you know Davis you look more alive than you ever have." Volt said making Davis look at him surprised.

_"He's right I do feel more alive."_ Davis thought.

"I dont see why you guys are so happy the dork's losing!" Steel shouted.

Volt suddenly felt something comming in and fast like another person's pressence.

_"What is this feeling Im getting?"_ Volt wondered.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew past everyone making them cover their eyes with their arms when they brought them down they saw Keenan flying in front of Davis, Yolie, and Volt on his skateboard.

_"That kid's flying on his skateboard!"_ Davis exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Steel shouted.

"Hey cutie nice skirt." Keenan smirked at Yolie.

"Eek!" Yolie shouted tugging on her skirt trying to pull it down blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey dont ignore me!" Steel shouted running towards Keenan ready to punch him, Keenan turned to Steel and gave him an annoyed look.

"Guker!" Keenan shouted as wind blew at Steel sending him up in the air and he crashed down on the ground knocked out.

"How'd he do that?!" Volt shouted.

"Cause I got the power!" Keenan grinned as he flew beside Yolie and grabbed her left wrist. "So how about you come along with me?"

"Hey let go of me!" Yolie shouted trying to pull her arm away.

"Its useless baby Im strong." Keenan said.

"Yolie!" Volt shouted.

"Let her go!" Davis shouted.

"Guker!" Keenan shouted making wind blow Davis and Volt away from them as they landed skidding on their backs.

"Davis, Volt!" Yolie shouted getting out of Keenan's grip and ran to the boys.

As Davis and Volt got up Davis saw a the purple book in Keenan's right hand.

_"That looks just like the one I have!"_ Davis thought. _"Meaning he's not the one behind the wind tricks he's got someone with him just like Volt!"_

"Why dont you show us the real person doing those tricks!" Davis shouted.

"Looks like we were found out." Keenan said landing on the ground as Sky came out from Keenan flying.

"Seems like it." Sky said.

"He's just like Volt, a talking animal." Davis whispered. "Wait if that's the case.." Davis reached into his backpack and pulled out his book shocking Keenan and Sky.

"He has a book too?!" Keenan asked shouting.

"That means the lizard boy is a Digimon. Quick Keenan a spell!" Sky ordered.

"Ok!" Keenan said opening the purple book as it glowed a bright purple.

"Volt I need you to look at that falcon beside the boy!" Davis shouted opening the blue book as it glowed a bright blue. _"I hope this works!"_

"If you say so!" Volt said trusting Davis as he looked at Sky.

"The first spell.." Davis started.

"Guker!" Keenan shouted.

"Volker!" Davis shouted.

Sky's wings swung behind his back as they gathered twirling winds around them as Volt's eyes rolled in the back of his head going white and opened his mouth with blue electricity appearing.

Volt shot out blue lightning from his mouth as Sky swung his wings forwards launching rushing winds, the two attacks slammed into each other creating an explosion with smoke going everywhere. When it cleared Davis, Yolie, and Volt were standing there with marks all over them and their clothes with Keenan and Sky out of sight.

"That was seriously cool." Davis said in slight stunned awe.

Volt's eyes came back into view as he looked at the place Keenan and Sky were as well as some of the roof looking totally destroyed.

"W-What just happend here?" Volt asked looking at Yolie and Davis.

_"Just like last time, Volt does'nt remember he was the one that fired the blue lightning from his mouth."_ Davis thought.

"Davis said something next thing I know blue lightning came out and after that the boy and the falcon were both gone." Yolie said.

"How did you do that Davis?" Volt asked as he and Yolie looked at Davis.

"Im still trying to figure that out myself." Davis said looking up in thought. None of them noticed that the book Davis was holding in his right hand was glowing.

XXX

Away from them Keenan and Sky were on another roof hiding behind a bullent board as Keenan was sitting down laying against it with Sky facing away from him crossing his wings both having marks all over their body.

"I cant believe that guy had a book too." Keenan sighed, he then looked at Sky. "So was that lizard guy..?"

"Was a Digimon, yes." Sky said. "We may be seeing more of him."

"Til then I guess we lay low for awhile." Keenan said as Sky looked at him.

"And prepare ourselves til we find another Digimon?" Sky asked raising an eyebrow.

"And prepare ourselves til we find another Digimon." Keenan sighed.

XXX

Somewhere else two people in the streets saw the explosion.

"That was an explosion caused by two Digimon." Said someone in a male voice.

"So the battles begun." Said someone in a female voice.

XXX

That night back at Davis' house Davis was in his room on his desk while Volt was sleeping peacefully on his bed, Davis was writing a letter to his dad.

"Hey Dad I just wanted to thank you for the birthday present its only been for a day and Volt's turn my day into an interesting one I have a feeling me and him are gonna get along just fine. One things for sure with him around I feel things are gonna get exciting. Love Davis."


	2. A Frozen Bank Hiest

Chapter 2 A Frozen Bank Hiest

The next morning Davis woke up with a strange feeling on his head.

"Huh? What's on my head?" Davis looked to his left and saw Volt nibbling on his head with drool comming out of his mouth.

"Mmmm yummy fuzzy food." Volt mumbled in his sleep.

Davis was silent for a few seconds.

"VOLT STOP TRYING TO EAT MY HEAD! ITS NOT FOOD!" Davis shouted.

Down in the kitchen Gina and Jun were drinking coffe as they heard Davis shouting while Volt said he was sorry over and over again.

"They sound like they're getting along." Jun smiled.

"I guess so." Gina giggled.

Davis and Volt came down the stairs with Davis wearing his school uniform and Volt sitting on Davis' right shoulder.

"Good morning." Davis smiled at his mom and sister.

"Morning Davis." Jun smiled.

"Hey Gina, you make any morning chili dogs?" Volt asked.

"Of course Volt." Gina smiled at him with her eyes closed. Back in England Jack introduced Volt to chili dogs and ever since then he's gotten to some kind of addiction to them, they've become his favorite food.

On the counter there was a plate full on 20 chili dogs.

"Ya! Chili dogs for breakfast!" Volt cheered raising his arms up in the air.

"Hey you share those ok?!" Davis said smiling at him. He had the same taste for chili dogs like Volt too just he was'nt as crazy.

"Ok you two take it easy." Jun chuckled.

"That's right eat your breakfast and be on your way to school, ok?" Gina said.

"Ok." Davis and Volt smiled then rushed at the counter and ate up in chili dogs in a matter of 40 seconds then they left out the front door on their way to school.

XXX

Davis and Volt were walking against a river while Volt had his hands behind his head humming a happy tune Davis was thinking about the encounter with Keenan and Sky from yesterday.

_"That falcon said Volt was a Digimon, is that he and that bird are?"_ Davis thought looking up at the sky. _"And those attacks or Im guessing are called spells."_

_"Guker!"_

_"Volker!"_

_"I understand how Volt did that spell the first time. When I missaid his name I accidentally said the name of the spell activating it."_

_"When me and that boy said those spells Volt and that falcon did them as our books glowed. So Im guessing we need the books to activate those spells."_ Davis then looked down at Volt who was still humming his tune. _"But everytime I use a spell Volt does'nt know its him who does the lightning attack, on a more important note Volt does'nt even remember who or what he is?"_ Davis gave out a deep sigh.

"Maybe Im trying to think too much on this." Davis mussed.

"Hey Davis you ok?" Volt asked looking up at him.

"Heh yeah dont worry about it." Davis smiled at him.

As they continued walking Volt suddenly got that same strange feeling from yesterday it was the same one before Keenan and Sky appeared.

_"Huh, Im getting that same feeling from yesterday."_ Volt thought in his head.

Just then Davis and Volt heard a screeching sound making them look over from the bridge to the other side of the river and saw a 32 year old man with shaggy blue hair and green eyes wearing a gray tux and shoes with black shades in his hair beside was what appeared to be a white minature dinosaur with blue eyes, both were standing in front of a black car.

What Davis saw in his guy left hand cause his right one was in his pocket was a white book.

_"That guy has a book, which means that dinosaur is the same as Volt and that falcon."_ Davis thought.

"Hey what do you think your doing get outta the way." Said a man in the car.

"What do you think, is this one good enough?" Asked the white dinosaur.

"Perfect." The man opened up the book as it glowed. "Frekor!"

The dinosaur opened his mouth as icy wind came out and a spike made of ice came out in front of the car scaring the man as he got out of the car and ran away. The man snickered as he and the dinosaur got int the car and drove away.

"Davis did you see that?" Volt said as he saw the car drove off.

"Yeah I did." Davis said

XXX

As the day went on at school it was the usual boring stuff that Davis only slightly listened to as the teacher was talking Davis looked into his backpack and saw a light blue glow comming it, he bended down grabbing the book and opened it up to a new page.

_"What the? I got another one I can read? This one says the second spell Zashield."_ Davis closed the book and putted it back in the pack looking back at the teacher as he asked Davis to answer a science question. _"After seeing what Volker does I cant wait to find out for Zashield."_

Davis answered the question getting the same reaction from the teacher and students but he managed to ignore them, he then thought about Volt.

After seeing that dinosaur Volt just suddenly got all quite he even said he'll see Davis later on his last class cause he wanted to be alone of the roof, the little guy didn't seem like his usual happy self.

_"I think he's starting to catch on to what he is. Cant say I blame him Im mean so far he's seen creature's just like him all having the same book as him but a different color. And judging from what Dad said that was the only thing he has that's a link to his past, but after seeing that falcon and dinosaur with the same book as him he's probably already got a hunch."_

Davis looked out the window thinking about Volt worrying about him.

XXX

Yolie was walking through the street towards the bank as her mom wanted her to get some money so she could bye groceries for dinner.

"Davis seemed out of it today, I wonder whats bothering him." Yolie thought till she sighed. "Well whatever it is I hope he feels better."

As Yolie walked into the bank towards the counter ready to take money out for her mom, everything came to hault by someone.

"Everyone freeze!"

XXX

Davis was waiting in a empty classroom for Volt to show up, as he was waiting Davis looked at the book reading the two spell over and over.

"Volker and Zashield. You know since Im figuring out about these books being connected with spells, I should figure out how people like Volt are connected to them." Davis said.

"Hey Davis." Davis looked at the door to see Volt standing at the door.

"Hey Volt." Davis put the book away in his pack put it on his back and walked towards him. "Ready to head on home?"

"Yeah maybe your mom's making chili dogs." Volt smiled licking his lips.

Davis chuckled glad seeing his little buddy back to normal.

"She just might be pal. Come on lets go." Davis said walking down the hall with Volt right behind him, when they pass another classroom Volt stopped in his tracks.

"Davis Yolie's on tv." Volt said making Davis turn around, he then walked to the room Volt was looking at and sure enough in the classroom were other students were they saw Yolie on tv being held as one of the hostages in a bank robbery by the same guy and dinosaur Davis and Volt saw at the river as the officers in the bank were frozen in ice spikes.

"Its those guys." Davis said.

"Davis we have to go save Yolie." Volt said looking at him.

"Im not too sure what we could do but your right. Lets go." Davis said as Volt nodded his head and they ran out the school through the streets right to the scene of the robery as they hid behind a police car.

"So what's the plan Davis?" Volt asked.

"Here's what were gonna do Im gonna throw you in the bank through that broken window and your gonna pull me along inside, once there we'll confront the robbers and save the hostages." Davis explained the plan.

"Sound good to me. Lets do this." Volt raised up his left fist as Davis nodded his head.

Davis grabbed Volt's fist with his right hand and threw him with Volt holding on to Davis as they both went through the window and landed behind the counter.

"Yes." Davis said.

"We're in." Volt said.

XXX

In the Motomiya residence Gina was in the kitchen fixing up dinner as Jun just finished her homework and was watching tv in the living room, Jun show was interupted by the news.

"We interupt this broadcast now to bring you to a bank robbery in process near Downtown Odaiba were two robbers are holding hostages." Said a news lady as it showed the hostages as well as Yolie and the robbers.

"Mom there's a bank robbery and Yolie's in it!" Jun said as Gina walked in the living room to see Jun was right.

"Oh dear I do hope nothing happens to her." Gina said in worry.

"Wait a minute I just got word that two people have just went in to try and save the hostages." The news lady said.

"What?" Gina asked.

"Whoever they are they must be really stupid to just jump in a bank hiest like that." Jun said.

A camera man showed Davis and Volt behind a counter looking like they're getting ready to jump the robbers.

"Davis?!" Gina gawked out.

"Volt?!" Jun shouted out.

XXX

"Whoever you are come out I know your there." The guy said as he was holding a gun in his right hand.

"Ok ok just dont shoot." Davis said as he stood up behind the counter.

"Davis?" Yolie asked surprised.

"You got guts comming in here by yourself kid." the guy said.

"Im not alone." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked.

"Volt now!" Davis shouted.

"Got it!" Volt jumped from behind the counter on it ready to charge.

"Not so fast, Frolaw the SnowAgumon!" The white dinosaur came from behind the guy as he opened the book. "Frekor!"

Frolaw opened his mouth realeasing icy wind as it froze Volt in a ice spike.

"Volt!" Davis shouted.

"Oh no!" Yolie covered her mouth with her hands.

"Nice try." The guy smirked.

Davis then saw Volt was looking directly at the guy and Frolaw even though he was frozen.

"Im not done yet." Davis said taking out the book from his pack with his left hand and opened it as it glowed.

"What the?" The guy said confused.

"Mike look out!" Frolaw shouted.

"Volker!" Davis shouted.

Volt's eyes glowed white and fired blue lightning from his mouth breaking the ice spike that was trapping him at Mike and Frolaw as they jumped out the way.

Davis jumped from behind the counter ran towards Mike and knocked the gun out of his hand with his left hand and punched him across the face with his right, Mike then kicked Davis in the gut knocking him down on the ground.

Frolaw ran up to Davis to punch him but Volt jumped in the way blocked his punch by grabbing his claw with his left hand then punched Frolaw in the jaw with his right fist making him back up next to Mike.

"Thanks Volt." Davis said as he got up.

"No problem." Volt responded.

"So that little guy is just like Frolaw huh?" Mike smirked.

"What of it?" Davis growled.

"Mike lets ditch this joint." Frolaw said.

"Yeah your right more cops are starting to come." Mike said.

"Oh no you dont!" Davis said.

"No way we're letting you get away after everything you did!" Volt said swifting his left arm.

"Try and stop us." Mike opened up his book as it glowed.

"Volt look at his partner!" Davis opened his book as it glowed with Volt looking at Frolaw.

"Frekor!" Mike shouted.

Frolaw fired a large ice spike from his mouth right at Davis and Volt.

"Time to see what number 2 can do. The second spell Zashield!" Davis shouted.

Volt's eyes rolled in the back of his head and opened his mouth as a white rectangle with a blue electrical surface having a light blue thunderbolt in the middle with a white jewel on it come out of the ground in front of them.

_"It looks like a shield!"_ Davis thought. The ice spike hit the shield and got stuck with some of the blue static getting on the spike then it jumped off the shield and was sent back at Mike and Frolaw's feet creating smoke. _"So this spell makes a shield deflects other's attacks charge them with static and sends them right back."_

When the smoke cleared Mike and Frolaw were gone with there being a hole in wall meaning they created it to escape, Volt's eyes then came back into view as he looked around the bank.

"What happend this time Davis?" Volt asked as he turned to him.

"I made a distraction to try and catch those guys but they got away." Davis half said half lied.

"Well thats a bummer." Volt pouted crossing his arms.

"Yeah I guess it is." Davis chuckled putting the book back in his pack.

"Davis!" Davis turned around and saw Yolie running to him as she jumped on him putting her arms around his shoulders hugging him.

"Hey easy Yolie!" Davis chuckled.

"That was awesome what you and Volt did with those flashy tricks. You guys saved everyone." Yolie smiled looking at him.

"Hey Davis that means we're heroes." Volt smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess we are." Davis smiled back.

XXX

Outside the bank was a black limousine that pulled up as the back window rolled down and two people were looking out it into the bank seeing Davis and Volt.

"That boy has a Digimon with him." Said a male voice as we looked at him we saw he had red eyes.

"It would appear they saved those people in that bank caused by the other Digimon and his human partner." Said a female voice as we saw she had blue eyes.

"I have a feeling those two will run into each other again." The male said.

"Then we'll just stand by til then." The female said.

"And once we see who the victor is we'll make our move." The male said.

XXX

"Tell us young boys what inspired you two to be so heroic and save everyone in that bank." The news lady asked Davis and Volt with Yolie beside them.

"Well we were on our way home from school when I saw Yolie as one of the hostages on tv." Volt said.

"So we ran here to save her and the others from the bank robbers." Davis said.

"And why my I ask would you go so far as to put yourselves in danger to save this girl?" The news lady wondered.

"Because Yolie is a dear friend of mine she always has been but I never seemed to notice til Volt came along." Davis smiled at Volt and rubbed his head. "Seeing her in danger like that made me see how important of a friend she was, and I didn't want to see her hurt."

"Aw thanks Davis." Yolie jumped on him putting her arms around his shoulders hugging him again.

"Yolie not in front of the camera!" Davis shouted.

"Hey dont forget me!" Volt laughed jumping on Davis left shoulder holding on to him.

"Well there you have it folks a true friend being courageous to save others, how noble is that? This has been the Odaiba news for you." The news lady said at the camera.

"Oh honey I am so proud of you and Volt for saving those people." Gina said hugging Davis and Volt. The scene was the Motomiya residence as the family was in the living room sitting on the couch watching over the review the news gave Davis and Volt after the robbery.

"Yeah bro never thought you'd turn into the hero type." Jun smiled.

"Hey I've always wanted to be a hero, I just never got a chance to be one that's all!" Davis shouted crossing his arms as Jun chuckled and ruffled his head.

"Well either way you two saved a lot of people today." Gina smiled.

"That we did cause me and Davis are Heroes of Justice!" Volt shouted standing up doing a hero poise making everyone laugh.

XXX

Davis and Volt was in his room as they were getting ready for bed as Davis was wearing his night wear sitting on his desk finishing his homework with Volt sitting on his bed with his legs crossed watching him.

"You almost finished Davis?" Volt asked.

"Just did Volt." Davis turned around smiling at him Davis then got up and sat on the bed next to him. "Man today was something else was'nt it?"

"Sure was!" Volt smiled happily. "Oh man I just remembered Gina wanted me to give her my mantle so she could wash it." Volt jumped off the bed and took off his mantle leaving him nude. "Be right back." Volt went out the door to Davis' mom.

"Just another day." Davis chuckled til he saw his pack glowing blue. "The book." Davis got off the bed and walked to it pulling out the book and opening it to a new page with a new spell.

"The third spell Liruk." Davis read softly. "What could this do?"


	3. A Battle between Lightning and Ice

Chapter 3 A Battle between Lightning and Ice

The sound of an alarm clock going off woke Davis up as he rose out of his bed and looked around the room he saw Volt still without his mantle turn the alarm on the desk off.

"Morning Davis." Volt smiled.

"Morning Volt." Davis got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, when he was done and dressed for school he came downstairs to see Gina and Jun on the couch watching tv as Volt was near the door putting on his mantle. "So ready to go?" He asked.

"I sure am Davis." Volt said jumped on Davis' right shoulder and sat on it as the two boys left.

XXX

As Davis walked through the gates of the school he saw that everybody was looking at him.

"This is wierd." Davis whispered.

"Yeah wonder what's up with them?" Volt asked.

Davis kept walking through the school til he was in his first class and sat down at his desk with Volt still sitting on his shoulder, but people were still looking at him.

"What's going on?" Davis and Volt wondered.

"Your famous that's what." Yolie said as she came up to Davis and Volt and showed them a newspaper about how they saved the bank yesterday.

"That explains that." Volt said.

"Sure does." Davis said.

Just then all the girls came up to Davis.

"You were so brave!"

"That was amazing!"

"Were you scared?"

"You looked really cute!"

Davis was trying to answer all the girls question's all the while he was smiling as Volt looked at him and was happy for Davis.

_"See Davis everyone is starting to see you differently. I can tell you'll have more friends in no time."_ Volt thought.

Steel was listening to all this in the back and could'nt take it anymore.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Nothing's changed he's still a know it all who think's he's better than everyone else!" Steel shouted standing up and walking towards them.

Volt growled at Steel he was'nt gonna have this jerk make everyone turn their backs to Davis on his watch, he hopped off Davis' shoulder and landed in front of Steel.

"You shut your mouth Steel! Cause I know for a fact Davis is better than you anyway, at least he does'nt beat on others!" Volt shouted.

"You little brat! I guess you didn't learn your lesson the last time, if that's the case I'll be glad to teach you again!" Steel went to punch Volt but Davis got out of his chair and kicked Steel in the gut with his left foot then Volt jumped up and drived his head in Steel's face knocking him down on the ground as Volt landed on a desk beside Davis.

"I dont appreciate you trying to hurt Volt Steel." Davis said frowning at Steel as he got up.

"Why you..!" Steel growled.

"Its sad for you to be taken down so easy by two smaller boys and even sadder that your trying to bet us up for no reason. I call that being pathetic." Volt said.

"Nice." Davis smirked as Volt smiled and they pounded fists with the whole class laughing as Steel growled in anger.

"Ok everyone that enough." Said the teacher as he walked in with everyone calming down. "Davis nice job what you did yesterday." He smiled.

"I have a feeling we're gonna have a good day." Volt said.

"True that." Davis said.

XXX

After school Davis, Volt, and Yolie were walking along the streets talking about the day of events that happend at school.

"Wow Davis everyone was all over you." Yolie smiled.

"Yeah I wonder what they really wanted." Davis said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Yolie asked stopping as did Volt and Davis.

"Oh uh nothing it just.." Davis said but Yolie interupted him.

"Why cant people just start liking you cause they want to like me? What's so bad about that?" Yolie asked raising an eyebrow smiling.

"Well nothing I guess." Davis smiled softly.

"Hey Volt Im gonna let you in on a little secret." Yolie whispered kneeling down to his level as Volt leaned in. "Davis has never been popular so he's new to the whole other people actually wanting to talk to him. Actually its all because of you, ever since you came things are starting to look up for him."

"Well sure that's because he has me now." Volt smiled raising his right fist.

"That's good. Cause between you and me I need you to look after him." Yolie smiled.

"Just leave it to me Yolie." Volt smiled putting his arms in his mantle.

"Hey what are you guys whispering down there?" Davis asked.

Yolie stood up and smiled at Davis with her eyes closed.

"Its top secret." Yolie giggled as she walked past Davis then turned around to look at Davis and Volt as they did the same. "Well I gotta get going so I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved leaving.

"See ya tomorrow." Davis and Volt said waving at Yolie as she was out of sight as she turned around a corner.

XXX

The sun was starting to set making the sky an orange color as Davis and Volt were walking next to a river still on their way home.

"Man today sure was cool." Volt laughed with his arms still in the mantle.

"Yeah.." Davis said looking at the ground then stopped. "Hey Volt."

Volt turned around and looked at Davis.

"Yeah Davis?" Volt asked.

"Listen Volt ever since you came along, and these past few days well..." Davis stopped trying to find the right words as Volt continued to look at him. "I just want to say thanks for comming here and start making my life for the better." Davis smiled greatly at Volt.

"Your quite welcome Davis. Im your friend after all." Volt smiled right back at him.

Volt suddenly got that feeling again like it was warning him on something.

"Frekor!"

Feeling a chill down their spines Davis and Volt jumped down the grassy hill as three ice spike shot at where they were standing. They rolled down the hill and landed on their backs or stomachs when they rose up they saw Mike and Frolaw comming out from under the bridge smiling at them chuckling as Mike had the book opened in his left hand.

"Hey your the guys from yesterday." Davis said.

"Easy kid I dont want any trouble, Im just here for your lizard friend. So just hand him over and I'll be on my way." Mike grinned.

"No way, your now getting your hands on Volt." Davis said getting out the book from his pack with his right hand.

"Yeah Im not going anywhere with you guys." Volt said standing in front of Davis.

"Fine then we do this the hard way." Mike said as the book glowed. "Frekor!"

Frolaw opened his mouth and made ice spikes come from the ground behind Davis and Volt blocking anyway of them escaping.

"Hey your dino friend, where did you find him anyway?" Davis asked.

"I found him and got a lucky break like you did. So now Im gonna milk this for everything its worth." Mike said.

"Is that right?" Davis frowned.

"What kind of milk?" Volt asked.

"Quite." Davis said banging Volt on the head with the book.

"Like chocolate?" Volt asked again.

"Quite." Davis said hitting him again.

"Lowfat?" Volt asked again which made Davis hit him again but he did it twice. "Im just trying to figure out what kind of milk!" Volt whinned as anime tears went down his face. "Is that any reason to keep hitting me on the head?!" Volt jumped up and shouted at Davis waving his arms and legs up and down.

"Ok ok Im sorry." Davis chuckled a little.

"You see when I saw you guys at the bank I figured you were like us. Not excatly like us but in a sense." Mike took off his shades and looked at Davis and Volt who looked back.

"You see this little dino changed my life. Before I was nothing working as a delivery truck driver when I stumbled upon Frolaw here in muching on frozen fish in the back of a freezer, ever since then he's stuck on me like glue following me around everywhere. Then one day I got fired from my job over one little mistake, I was pretty mad til Frolaw here showed me his book and when I read it I saw what he could do."

"Right then I knew here was a chance for me to get some revenge so the guy who fired me got his, then after years of being broke I decided to rob a few places to see what is was like being rich. Being rich is the best." Mike smiled making Davis' let eyebrow twitch. "This dinosaur is the best thing that's happen to me thanks to him I can do anything with me being unbeatable."

"Unbeatable huh? You didn't look so unbeatable at the bank yesterday!" Volt shouted.

"No maybe not but that wont happen again. You see I figured out how this book works, it feeds off things like hate and anger and I got plenty of it. Its been building up inside me for years and now I can let it all out using this book. In fact I dont think having just one is gonna be enough." Mike grinned wickedly.

_"He does'nt mean?!"_ Davis thought in realization.

"And that's why I want him too." Mike pointed at Volt who backed up a little gritting his teeth. "So just hand the lizard over and run along ok kid?" Mike said looking at Davis.

"Just one second." Davis said closing his eyes. "I understand your a dirtbag but still I cant believe someone like you can be so selfish." Davis opened up his eyes and glared hard at Mike. "You've gotten yourself some nice things and such but what about the dinosaur? You said that he was the best thing that's happend to you huh? But yet you dont consider to buy him any clothes or anything nice?"

Mike started laughed at Davis.

"Oh man I thought you had something important to say. Your joking right?" Mike put his right hand on Frolaw's head. "He's just a tool to me who care what he looks like!"

Davis growled and gritted his teeth.

"A tool does'nt need any clothes or anything else to do what it needs to." Mike said.

"That's it creep! Your going down!" Davis roared.

"Im right with you Davis! Lets knock this creeps block off!" Volt shouted getting ready.

"Oh you wanna play that game well fine then!" Mike grinned standing up.

"Volker!" Davis shouted as Volt rolled his eyes back and fired blue lightning from his mouth.

"Frekor!" Mike shouted as Frolaw fired ice spikes from his mouth.

The two attacks collided into each other creating an explosion as smoke went everywhere, Davis and Volt were trying to see where Mike and Frolaw were about to do next.

"Frekor!" They heard Mike shouted as they saw three ice spike comming at them.

"Move!" Davis shouted as he and Volt jumped out the way with Davis landing and skidding on his right foot and left knee as Volt landed and skidded on his feet. "That was fast."

"Iceudo!" Mike shouted.

Frolaw waved his arms forward sending a trail of ice at Davis freezing his left leg and knee to the ground as the ice also froze his left torso and arm making him drop the book.

"Oh no the book!" Davis grunted.

"Davis are you alright?" Volt asked comming up to him.

"See what I mean these are'nt normal animals we're dealing with or talking about here." Mike said as he walked towards them. "I mean come on you know any other normal animals that can shoot out icebergs? Or even talk for that matter? They're monsters, freaks!"

That made Volt's eyes go up as he gasped.

"Little weirdos that will do whatever we want them to do, right?" Mike asked.

Volt turned around and glared at Mike.

"Your the monster!" Volt shouted. "That's enough!" Volt jumped at Mike and punched with his left fist but Mike blocked it using the book with both hands, Volt then moved his right leg back and kicked Mike on the left side of his head.

"Come here you little freak." Mike grabbed Volt on his head head with his right hand as he handed his book to Frolaw who caught it. "And of course your spell book too." Mike bended down and picked up Davis' book with his left hand. "Now lets see what happend when I add your lizard's power to my own." Mike grinned as he opened the book and looked inside. "Hey what the hell, I cant read a word of this."

"I bet you cant read at all!" Volt shouted trying to get out of Mike's hold as he tried pulling his hand off his head using both hands.

_"Wait we cant read each others spell books? I guess that's a good thing."_ Davis smiled a little.

"Wait a sec, Volker that's it is'nt it?" Mike said as Davis' eyes went wide in shock. "Yeah that's it here we go." Mike position Volt in front of Davis. "Volker!" Mike shouted as Davis clutched his eyes shut and covered his face with his right arm, but nothing happended as Volt still tried to get out of Mike's hold.

"Huh?" Davis asked opening his eyes bringing his arm down.

"Hey what's going on? Why is'nt it working?" Mike asked as he looked at Volt "Are you messing with me?" Mike raised Volt up and slammed his head into the ground.

"Volt no!" Davis shouted looking at Volt til he glared at Mike. "Your gonna pay for that!"

"What do you do with a tool that dont work? You throw it out!" Mike shouted as he threw Volt down on his back

"Volt get up and get outta here!" Davis shouted as Volt started to get up. "He's too strong run!"

As Volt got on his hands and knees Mike raised up his right foot and stomped on Volt's head pushing it to the ground.

"I guess I was wrong in thinking this little guy could be useful to me." Mike said as Volt raised his head up and glared at Mike.

"RAAAH!" Volt jumped up and headbutted Mike in the gut hard making him drop Davis' book as Mike landed on his back while Volt landed on his feet.

"Alright Volt!" Davis smiled raising up his right fist. "Way to go pal didn't know you had it in you." Davis said as Volt walked back to him and handed him the book.

"Me neither. I just gave him my best shot." Volt smirked.

"Yeah and what a shot it was." Davis smirked back.

"Lucky shot." Mike growled as he got up. "Gimme that!" Mike snatched the book from Frolaw's hands with his right hand and opened it up. "Alright no more mister nice guy you two are going down." Mike smiled.

"Alright Volt lets focus on the ice and get me outta here." Davis said.

"Right." Volt nodded his head.

_"Ok use my anger on this ice."_ Davis closing his eyes. _"I hate this ice, I want it gone."_ Davis continued to think as the book glowed.

"Frekor!" Mike shouted.

Frolaw opened his mouth and fired ice spikes at Davis and Volt making smoke everywhere.

"Hehe so much for those guys." Mike chuckled.

"Volker!" Blue lightning shot up from over the smoke directly at Mike who grunted as he grabbed Frolaw by the head and threw him up in the air as the attack hit him shocking him as he grunted in pain then fell to the ground on his back. When the smoke cleared Davis was standing on his feet out of the ice holding on to left arm still holding the book with Volt beside him having his arms in his mantle.

"Using that dinosaur as a sheild? You really are lower than a snake are'nt you?" Davis growled as Frolaw got up. "Hey dinosaur, why are you with that creep?" Davis asked Frolaw. "Dont you get sick of him treating you like dirt? Why do you let him use you? Why dont you walk away?"

Frolaw just smiled at Davis.

"You got it all wrong." Frolaw said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Every mean and rotten thing Mike here does to me only makes me stronger, I use him as much as he uses me. I know he's a crook and a snake but that's just fine with me, in fact the lower and meanier he is the better." Frolaw smirked.

_"He's just as twisted as that guy, its like they infected each other or somethin." _Davis thought.

"See, well there you have it." Mike chuckled putting his right hand on Frolaw's head. "Ya ready to rock Frolaw?"

"You bet I am Mike, lets vaporize em." Frolaw grinned.

"Dont worry Davis, just keep the courage in your heart strong and we cant lose." Volt said looking at Davis.

"Right Im ready for them Volt." Davis said looking right back at Volt.

"Iceudo!" Mike shouted.

Davis and Volt jumped back but Davis tripped as his feet got frozen making him fall to the ground on his stomach as Volt landed in front of him.

"You ok?" Volt asked keeping his eyes on Mike and Frolaw.

"Im fine dont worry about me." Davis said.

"So what you guys gonna beg for mercy now? Well its too late for that." Mike grinned wickedly.

"I'm starting to get really sick of this guy." Davis said as he stood up grabbing on Volt's right shoulder for balance.

"Sayonara suckers." Mike said.

"Lets wipe that grin right off his face Volt!" Davis said. _"Time for the third spell."_

"Frekor!" Mike shouted.

Frolaw fired ice spikes at Davis and Volt.

"Liruk!" Davis shouted.

Davis and Volt disappeared in a flash of blue lightning at the ice spikes hit where they were suppose to be, Davis and Volt then reappeared 10 feet away from the ice spikes with Davis' feet not being frozen anymore.

"What?!" Mike and Frolaw shouted in shock.

"The third spell is kinda like teleporting." Davis said as he saw Mike and Frolaw still in shock. "Ok then lets end this. Volker!"

Volt's eyes rolled in the back of his head opened his mouth and fired blue lightning right at Mike and Frolaw shocking them as they then fell on ground on their backs as Volt's eyes came back to view.

Davis and Volt walked towards the two as Davis gave Volt the spell book who held it with both of his arms.

"Hey you ok?" Davis asked as he kneeled down beside Frolaw who opened his eyes looking at him. "Try not to move."

Frolaw then turned to Mike seeing him stand up on his feet rubbing his head with his left hand, Frolaw then looked at his book next to Mike's feet and saw it on fire in blue flames.

"Oh no!" Frolaw shouted as he got up and crawled to the book as he slammed his hands on the book trying to put out the fire.

"He's trying to save the book." Davis whispered. "Hey be careful you'll burn yourself."

"It wont go out!" Frolaw shouted as his body started fade with sparkles around his body.

"W-What's happening to him?" Davis asked in shock as Volt was too as he just stared.

Frolaw kept trying to put out the book but it was'nt working and when the book fully burned and turn to ashes Frolaw completely faded away and disappeared.

"He's gone? What happened to him?" Mike asked. "Frolaw!"

"When the book burned he disappeared with it." Davis said as Volt was still looking at the place Frolaw was at, he suddenly got that strange feeling again but he was too shocked to react about it.

Above them on the bridge was a 14 year old girl named Zoe Orimoto she was wearing a light purple dress that went to her ankles with short puffy sleeves along with long white sleeves under it wearing white boots with a black spell book in her right hand.

On her left was a lavender colored wolf standing on his two legs to Zoe's chest height he was wearing a black and blue two piece scarf around his neck, white pants with a black buckle around his waist there was also some on under his shoulders, wrists, and two around his knees, black gloves and boots with his claws and feet tearing though it showing them.

"It would appear we our victor Zoe." Said the wolf.

"That we do Fango the Strabimon." Zoe said as she turned around and walked away with Fango right behind her.


	4. The Explanation: Meeting Zoe Orimoto

Chapter 4 The Explanation: Meeting Zoe Orimoto

In the city there was a black limo driving through the streets with Zoe and Fango sitting in the back next to each other.

"May I ask what you intend to do Zoe?" Fango asked with his arms crossed.

"You know the plan Fango." Zoe said as she had the book in her lap with her hands on it.

"Not that it worries me too much, but there's always a chance they'll put up a fight."

"Then it'll be worse for them."

Fango looked at Zoe out of the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps they'll listen to reason perhaps not, but it does'nt really matter."

Fango turned his head to look directly at Zoe as she looked forward with a hard stare.

"The time has come. It must be done."

XXX

At the school everyone was going home as it was the end of the day. Yolie and a red headed girl with orange eyes were moving a box with a heavy computer inside to another classroom.

"Ok now steady Yolie." The girl said.

"Im trying to Amy but this thing weighs a tone." Yolie grunted.

"I thought computer's were suppose to be light." Amy groaned. "This feels like a ton of bricks."

As they continued carrying the box Yolie saw Davis walk past her making Yolie let go of the box as she greeted him.

"Hey Davis you going home already?" Yolie asked, Davis nodded but still kepted on walking. "Well ok then I'll see ya later." Yolie smiled and waved as Davis waved back then he was out of sight making Yolie put her hand down as she lost her smile.

"I wonder what's wrong with Davis, he's been acting all spaced out and moody all day long." Yolie wondered putting her right finger on her cheek. "I hope its nothing serious." Yolie then looked out the window with her hands behind her back. _"But then again he's super cute when he's moody."_

"Yolie little help." Amy grunted as Yolie saw she was loosing her grip on the box bending down.

"Oh Amy! I am so sorry!" Yolie shouted quickly helping her with the box.

XXX

Davis was walking through the street as he was looking at the ground deep in thought.

_"That dinosaur yesterday, he was just like Volt."_ Davis thought as he got a replay of the battle he had with Mike and Frolaw. _"Something happend during that battle yesterday. And Volt, he finally realized or at least put together just how unusual he is."_

XXXFlashbackXXX

"Come on lets go home." Davis said as he began walking off.

"Um Davis?" Volt asked making Davis turn around and look at him.

"What is it Volt?" Davis asked.

"I finally get it. When that guy said a magic spell ice came out of that dinosaur's mouth and they had the same kind of book except their's was white and mine is blue." Volt pointed at the book in Davis' right hand. "That time the streetlight near your house got busted, then at the bank, and the fight just now."

"Yeah what's your point?" Davis asked but he knew where this was going.

"At first I didn't know what to think and was sure if was you causing the blue lightning with some sort of trick or gadget. I mean how else could it happen?" Volt was looking down at the ground frowning. "Now I figured out how it happens, its not you is it Davis?" Volt was clutching his fist and gritting his teeth. "We both know its me, Im the one who makes the blue lightning. Im like that dinosaur right?" Volt asked.

"Yeah your like him Volt." Davis said frowning.

"Yeah I thought so." Volt said. "So, Im a freak? A monster?"

XXXFlashback EndsXXX

_"Now he's depressed he has'nt spoken since, he would'nt even come to school with me."_ Davis looked up at the sky as gray clouds were starting to come in. _"I wish there was something I could do to help him."_ As he walked near the empty playground Davis saw Volt was standing on top of the clock tower that was there.

"Volt?!" Davis stopped in his tracks and looked at him in shock. "Oh man I knew he was depressed I didn't think it would hurt him that bad!"

"Here I go!" Volt shouted getting ready.

"No Volt dont do it there must be another way!" Davis shouted running toawrds him as Volt jumped off.

But he moved to fast you could barely see him as Volt landed on the top of monkey bars then jumped to the top of the swungs then to a nearby tree grabbing the branch with both hands and swinging around it then landed on top of the branch and jumped off it into the air doing flips then landed on the ground on his feet he then stood up and looked at his hands.

"Volt.." Volt turned his head to look at Davis as he had an awe look on his face. "That was incredible, how did you do all of that?"

"To be honest Davis, I have no idea." Volt said putting his arms in his mantle.

XXX

Davis and Volt got home and found out Gina and Jun went shopping and wont be back for awhile so they were by themselves, both were in his room as Davis was sitting in his chair near his desk with his right arm on the head of the chair as Volt was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed with his hands on his ankles.

"So you care to explain what all that was about at the playground?" Davis asked.

"There's a reason why I didn't want to go to school with you today." Volt said as Davis rose an eyebrow. "You see ever sense what happend at the bank and that battle we had near the river my bodies been acting strange."

"Strange how?"

"I cant quite explain it, but my body seems to know exactly what to do in that kinda of situation its like when we encounter guys like that Frolaw and get into battle my body goes on autopilot and starts fighting like it knows how to."

"Which also shows your strength and speed. Is that why stayed home?"

"Yeah I was trying to figure out what it means so throughout the whole day I've been running around at an incredible fast speed jumping on top from building to building, testing my strength on old cars in the junkyard which I could easily break in two and lift like its a feather. Then found out Im amazingly agile with super fast reflexes too add to that so I've been seeing just how quick they are along with my body, not to mention I have incredible senses too."

"Which is what you were doing at the playground."

"Exactly. But I dont even know how Im able to to all of this."

"Im gonna have to say all of this has something to do with your memory."

"Man do I wish I knew about my past and what's going on around here."

"That make both of us little buddy."

Volt then jumped off the bed sticking his arms in his mantle and walked towards the door.

"Hey Im gonna go for a walk." Volt said looking at Davis.

"Ok, but be careful out there its suppose to rain." Davis said.

"I promise." Volt then went out the door going down stairs then walked out the front door into the streets.

Back in his room Davis just sighed and leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Just what exactly is going on around here?" Davis wondered as his mind suddenly got images of Sky and Frolaw. "Creatures that are similar to Volt but different." He then saw their dark purple and white spell books. "As well as power with that falcon controlling wind and that dinosaur controlling ice." He then got a replay of Frolaw's book burning as well as Frolaw disappearing. "And they're somehow linked to the spell books in a way."

Davis sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"I wish I knew more about all this."

Suddenly the doorbell rang making Davis look at his door.

"Volt must've forgot something and accidentally locked himself out." Davis got up and went out the door as the doorbell rung again he then made his way down the hall then to the stairs and to the front door opening it. "Did you forget somethi.." Davis stopped as he saw Zoe standing there holding up her black spell book with her hands as Fango was standing beside her with his hands in his pockets on her right.

"Hello, I believe you have a similar book?" Zoe asked Davis. "You know what this means, dont you?"

Davis got an intense feeling comming from them as Zoe looked at him with a gentle but steel gaze as Fango looked at him with a hard stare making him tense up for anything they might do.

"Yeah I know what it means." Davis gritted his teeth.

"Please dont be alarmed. We didn't come here to fight only to talk. Im sure you'll want to hear this." Zoe said as Fango walked up to Davis nearing him before stopping.

"I assume its alright if we come in?" Fango asked.

"Please, its important." Zoe said.

"Sure, come on in." Davis stepped aside and let Fango and Zoe in as he closed the door.

XXX

Volt was around the corner not too far from the house as it started to rain when suddenly his stomach growled making him stop in his tracks.

"Guess I cant go for a walk on an empty stomach." Volt said as he turned around and headed back home to get something to eat, Volt then got that feeling again making him turn around to look behind him only to see no one there. "Maybe its in my head." Volt shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way as he didn't notice two figures behind the corner as they looked at him walking towards the house.

When Volt went through the door and opened it with his left hand he saw white boots at the foot of the door signaling someone was here.

"I wonder who's here?" Volt asked shutting the door. He then got that strange feeling again and he felt it comming from up the stairs and he looked up.

XXX

"Interesting." Zoe said as she looked out the windows of the balcony with Fango behind her standing in front of the bookcase as Davis was standing near his door with his right hand holding his book as his left hand was in his pocket. "Obviously the lizard with the book had lost his memory. Then me comming here was none too soon." Zoe then looked at Davis.

"Ok then, so could you please tell me what's going on here since you seem to know so much about it?" Davis asked.

"I dont see why not. Perhaps if I explain to you what Volt is it'll make it easier for you to give up the book." Zoe said.

Davis looked at his book then back at Zoe.

"To put it simply Volt is what's called a Digimon. He's not from the world the one you and I live in, he's simply here to fulfill his destiny." Zoe said.

What none of them knew was that Volt was standing outside the door listening on what was being said.

"What's a Digimon? Lets start there." Davis said.

"Its short for Digital Monster. They exist in a world made of data where everything is made from it dont know how it just is. This world is sepreate from ours." Zoe walked to the window looking out it with her hands behind her holding her book. "It is also invisble to us. I know it sounds strange."

"Or crazy, no offense." Davis said. _"Still cant be any crazier than what's been going on."_

"Its not easy to believe right away, but then where did Volt come from and how does he do the things he does?" Zoe turned her head to look at Davis. "How do you explain it?"

"I've figured out that Volt and I assume others can through these books we have." Davis said.

"Very good I can tell your very observant." Zoe then walked next to Fango. "You see the Digimon must find themselves a new king and its for that purpose of why these creatures are here." Volt's eyes widen as he heard this.

"Im listening, go on." Davis said.

"Once every thousands years a battle takes place here in the human world to determine who will be the Digimon King. One hundred Digimon will be chosen to be sent to our world. Each forms of partnership with a human then the human and Digimon do battle with another, the weapons used are spell books the books you and I are holding." Zoe raised up her book as Davis did the same and looked at his.

"The books require the power of the human heart to read them. They're like instruction manuals for battle, but also much more than that. If the book is destroyed the Digimon for whom it belong to loses all claim to the title of king and is sent back to the other world." Zoe further explained.

_"That would explain what happend to that dinosaur when his book burned."_ Davis thought thinking of Frolaw. "And that's the object of this game?" He asked Zoe.

"That's right, to find and burn as many books as possible. But its hardly a game to them, for each book burned means another rival out of the way." Zoe said.

"I see, so the last one standing.." Davis started out.

"Is the Digimon King." Fango finished.

"And that's it, in a nutshell as they say." Zoe said. "Im sure now that you understand you'll be relieved of handing over your book."

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"You never asked to be a part of this and it will be a long unpleasant buisiness. Surely someone as smart as you can see that." Zoe said.

_"Yeah right the only thing I see is everyone always trying to want me to hand over my book to them."_ Davis thought. _"I dont know how much of her story to believe, but there is one part I do believe cause I saw it happen. If I hand over the book to them and its destroyed, its goodbye Volt."_

"No way." Davis clutched on to the book as he put his left hand on it.

"I see so its like that is it?" Zoe asked steeling her eyes at Davis. "You must have your own reasons for wanting to keep it."

"Yeah like what?" Davis asked.

"Dont be a fool get out while you can. I warn you if you go on to use the book and the Digimon for evil purposes it will bring you nothing but evil in return."

"Oh give me a break sister! Im not buying it, who's to say your not the evil one anyway? Go get someone else's book cause Im not giving up mine!" Davis said.

Zoe sighed closing her eyes as Fango stepped forward and raised his right hand at Davis.

"I guess I have no choice." Zoe said as her book glowed behind her. "Haoace!"

Fango's right hand glowed white and he fired a white energy ball with yellow like flames comming off it as it hit Davis in the chest knocking him to the wall as he exclaimed in pain falling to the floor on his chest grunting.

"What did he do? I cant move my arms or legs or anything." Davis groaned.

"Now please hand over the book." Zoe said. "I dont want to do that again but I will if you force me to."

"Davis.." Volt whispered about to go in.

"You think your protecting the lizard?" Zoe asked Davis making Volt stop in his tracks. "You fool that lizard will cost you your life." Zoe walked toward Davis putting her right hand on her hip while her left one was at her side holding the book. "Its not just the question of burning spell books some Digimon will gladly destroy each other. And they wont care if a human gets in the way, you dont know what your dealing with these are'nt games these are powerful and dangerous forces."

"However hard it may be your better off without him!" Zoe said.

Volt gasped at that and immediatly thought of what Mike said.

_"Little weirdos that will do whatever we want them to do, right?"_

Volt started crying thinking what Zoe said was right and how he should'nt be here with Davis.

"Give me the book." Zoe ordered. "Im doing you a favor."

"Gee thanks but let me ask you something." Davis grunted as he pushed himself up with his arms. "If its such bad news, why dont you do yourself the favor and get rid of the one you have? Seems like to me you want to torch the thing, not get another one."

Zoe gritted her teeth at this.

"I have my reason." She said.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"Not that you would understand." Zoe turned her head away from Davis. "I've witness things, terrible horrible things that I've been powerless to stop. Never again. I will never let that happen again!" Zoe shouted turning back to Davis as she had slight tears in her eyes. "And that's why Fango here must become king! So you either hand over that book or I'll tear it out of your hands myself! You will not stand in my way." Zoe have a very hard stare at Davis.

_"Whoa, someone must have really hurt her."_ Davis thought looking at Zoe in slight shock as Fango came up beside her.

"Simple truth is, even if we let you go you wont survive long. There will be others many others and they'll keep on comming, until the battle is won."

Volt then got that feeling again comming from downstairs as he rushed down the hall and jumped down the stair to the bottom and landed on his right foot and left knee, when he looked up he saw a man in a gray hooded cloak covering his face as the only thing you could see was his mouth wearing a orange long sleeved shirt tan pants and red shoes. Beside him at his feet was a white dog with red whisker marks on his face, ears, and a tail.

"Can I help you? Mr. I never heard of knocking and just barges in on someone elses house?" Volt asked standing up.

The man just grinned as he pulled out a tan book.

_"He's got a book!"_ Volt thought as his eyes went wide.

"Ready Dags the Labramon?" The guy asked.

"Ready and willing Stan." The dog said.

Stan opened up the book as it glowed.

"Doberuk!" Stan shouted.

Dags glowed purple as he started to grow and change when the glowing stopped Dags was now a big black dog with red eyes, blades comming out of the heel of his paws, and a steel spiked collar around his neck.

"Dobermon power up complete." Dags grinned.

Volt growled under his breath and gritted his teeth getting ready for a showdown with another Digimon and his human partner.


	5. The Light Digimon Fango the Strabimon

Chapter 5 The Light Digimon Fango the Strabimon

Volt stared down at Stan and Dags as he got ready for a fight.

"You gonna take us on all by yourself?" Stan asked.

"That's very stupid since we're gonna oblitrate you!" Dags smirked.

"You guys wanna a piece of me then come on!" Volt shouted.

XXX

Davis heard Volt's shout signaling something was going on downstairs.

"Volt!" Davis shouted opening the door and running out.

"Its another Digimon, is'nt it?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I sensed their presence earlier." Fango said crossing his arms. "What now?"

"Well, its fine for us if they beat each other up. Lets see how things work out for now." Zoe said. "Then we'll decide what to do with the winner."

Davis kept running til he stopped in the middle of the stairs and saw Dags tackle Volt but he stopped him by grabbing his shoulders holding him in place as he skidded back a bit.

"Looks like this dog needs to be obedient!" Volt growled. He kicked Dags in the chin with his left knee then kicked him across the face with his right leg and punched him with his left fist making Dags fall on his back as he skidded to Stan's feet.

"You little rat!" Dags growled.

"Charuk!" Stan shouted.

Dags' body glowed white and he ran to Volt who ran right at him jumped up and slammed his head against Dags' as they jumped back from one another and landed on their feet.

"Charuk!" Stan shouted as Dags charged at Volt again who got ready.

"Volker!" Volt's eyes rolled back and he fired blut lightning from his mouth at Dags knocking him back to Stan's feet on his back.

"Huh?" Volt turned his head to the stairs and saw Davis standing there with the book opened looking at him as Davis leaped over the stairs and landed next to Volt.

"Are'nt you gonna introduce me to your new friend?" Davis asked as he and Volt looked at Dags.

"Friend? Yeah right. Do you call someone a friend who just barges in someone else's home without knocking and starts attacking people?" Volt asked.

"I guess not." Davis said.

"I guess these guys are'nt so weak to beat." Dags said standing up.

Stan took off his hood showing he had spiky brown hair and eyes.

"So what we'll just tear them down." Stan smirked.

"My thought exactly. Maybe when we get done with the lizard I can have the human for lunch." Dags grinned.

_"So that dog must be another Digimon huh?"_ Davis thought as he then remembered what Fango said.

_"There will be others many others and they'll keep on comming, until the battle is won."_

_"Cant believe the battle for the Digimon King is happening in my house."_ Davis looked at both Stan and Dags. _"We'll have to finish this quickly so we dont cause any damage to the house."_

_"Seems like these guys will do whatever to beat others."_ Volt thought as he remebered Zoe's words.

_"Its not just the question of burning spell books some Digimon will gladly destroy each other. And they wont care if a human gets in the way, you dont know what your dealing with these are'nt games these are powerful and dangerous forces."_

_"She was right about one thing, this dog does'nt seem to care if Davis get's in the way."_ Volt got ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Eyekoak!" Stan shouted.

Dags opened his mouth and shot out red energy spikes from his mouth and eyes really fast that Davis and Volt could barely see them comming, thinking fast Davis got in front of Volt and holded on him taking the attack in his back making him shouted in pain.

"Davis!" Volt shouted.

"Im fine Volt." Davis grunted letting go of him.

"Go get him Dags. Charuk!" Stan shouted.

"Here I come!" Dags charged forward glowing white.

"Davis he's comming." Volt warned.

"Let's put an end to these jokers." Davis said turning his head to Dags who kept running at them. "Volker!"

Volt fired blue lightning from his mouth hitting Dags in the face as he skidded back to Stan.

"Ok then lets see you guys can handle this again." Stan smirked. "Eyekoak!"

Dags fired red energy spikes from his eyes and mouth as they blurred to Davis and Volt.

"Zashield!" Davis shouted.

Volt opened his mouth as the shield came out the ground protecting them from the attack charging the spikes with blue lightning and sended them right back.

"So trying to get us with our own attack huh?" Dags asked.

"Wont make a difference we'll just stop it using Eyekoak again." Stan chuckled.

"Should'nt you be worrying about the person behind you." Stan and Dags looked back to see Volt landing behind him as he jumped over the shield to get to them.

"Trying to get us from behind huh? You just made it easier on us to destroy you!" Dags said.

"Obviously you never heard of thinking." Stan sneered.

"And apparently you guys never heard of misleading." Volt smirked.

"What?" Stan and Dags asked.

"Liruk!" Davis shouted.

Volt disappeared in a flash of blue lightning and appeared right next to Davis, Stan and Dags turned around but they were hit by Dags supercharged Eyekoak along with their book getting hit as well as they landed on their backs. Dags turned back to normal and saw his book burning making his eyes go wide in shock as he disappeared with his book being fully burnt as Stan saw Dags was gone he looked back at Davis and Volt as they stood up.

"Now how about you get outta our house!" Davis growled.

"Or else I'll lightning strike you right into a hospital." Volt shouted.

Shaking in fear Stan got up and ran right out the door leaving the house.

"Nice work Volt." Davis smiled at him.

"Could'nt have done it without you Davis." Volt smiled back.

"That was impressive thinking. You used the shield to send their attacks back at them then had Volt get behind the two distracting them, then you used a teleporting spell to get him out the way as the attacked hit the man and the Digimon destroying the book. Very clever indeed." Zoe said as she walked down the stairs with Fango right behind her as they stood in front of Davis and Volt.

"Even I had to admit for just a short time you came up with a very thought out plan." Fango said as he walking in front of Zoe.

"But now its time to deal with you." Zoe said as her book glowed. "Forceai!"

Fango raised up his right hand as it glowed white, Davis' body was surround with white energy as it pushed him down to the ground on his chest.

"Davis!" Volt turned looking at him.

"I've let you to be able to move your hand, so if you dont want to be crushed by Fango's light gravity then hand over the book." Zoe said.

"No way! I'll never give it up!" Davis grunted.

"Fine." Zoe said as Fango's hand glowed brighter pushing Davis down on the floor harder making him grunt in pain.

"Davis no! Just give the book to them its not worth getting crushed over!" Volt shouted kneeling down to him. "Im a monster we both know that. What she said is right if I stick around I'll only cost you your life!"

"Y-You heard all that?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I came back earlier to get something to eat cause I was hungry, then I had that feeling like I sensed somthing or someone upstairs to I went up there to see you talking to them and I heard everything." Volt said.

_"He has the ability to sense other Digimon?"_ Fango thought surprised.

"So come on Davis just give them the book and you'll be safe." Volt said.

"And just what am I suppose to do when they burn your book and you leave?" Davis asked.

"Huh?" Volt asked.

"You changed my life so much for the better since you came along. Words can't describe how grateful I am for that." Davis said as he got up on his right knee and left leg putting his left hand on top of Volt's head. "Besides in the short amout of time you've became my best friend almost like a little brother, and Im not ready for you to leave just yet." Davis smiled.

"You really mean that?" Volt asked.

"Of course. You've always helped me now its my turn to help you." Davis grunted at he got up on his feet shaking as he was still bending down. "I dont know exactly how, but trust me I'll do eveything in my power to help you whenever you need it Volt. No matter what they do to me I'll always stand by your side and then togther we'll get your memory back!" Davis said as he stood up tall with the light still pressing down on him.

_"No one's ever been able to resist this long before. Even with all this pressure Im sending down on him he should'nt even be able to lift one little finger, espicially since he's so badly hurt. But he seems to be gaining strength, why wont he let go of the book? How could he possibly have enough strength to be standing up."_ Zoe thought looking at Davis in wonder.

"Davsi are you sure about this?" Volt asked.

"More sure of anything then in my entire life." Davis said.

"Ok I've had enough of your little games!" Zoe shouted. "Forceai!"

Fango's hand glowed brighter as light gravity pushed Davis harder as well as surrounding Volt pushing him down to the floor but he stopped himself by stomping his right foot as his left knee hit the ground with Davis still standing as he raised his head up at Zoe.

_"Still moving even at this level."_ Zoe thought.

"I dont know what your problem was before all this began compared to you my problems might not seem like much." Davis grunted. "But to me they were pretty big."

"I never had friends cause of the way I acted, but thanks to Volt all that changed. He made me see who I really am what I can become, I feel like if I lose him all that will just vanish and everything would go back to the way it was before and I dont want any of that."

"What about you?" Davis asked pointing to Zoe. "I'll bet you have your own problems and I bet that guy is a way of you solving them, so Im sure you can undertand that's why, that's why Im never gonna let you have this book!"

Zoe gritted her teeth.

"Haoace!" Zoe shouted.

Fango fired a white energy ball with yellow like flames comming off it hitting Davis in the chest making him skidded back down the hall as his back slammed into the wall but he was still standing tall.

"Davis!" Volt shouted looking at him.

"Why dont you just give up already?" Fango asked as Volt looked back at him. "Stop struggling or you wont be able to stand. I guess you forgot what you were like in the Digimon World, but I remember clearly what you were like and nothing's changed. You were a weakling then, and your a weakling now its unbelievable your were able to find a human partner as weak as you in this world to battle. I dont even now why you were chosen in this battle at all."

Volt gritted his teeth and growled at Fango as his eyes slitted, cause something about what Fango said about Volt just made him really angry.

"Do you think making friends with a human like this will win you the crown you fool? Heh dont make me laugh." Fango smirked. "Your all alone in both worlds and you always will be."

"SHUT UP!" Davis and Volt roared as they both broke out of Fango's Forceai and Volt jumped at Fango and sucker punched him with his right fist right in Fango's face knocking him back into the door as Volt landed and jumped back right next to Davis.

"What?" Fango looked in total shock.

_"Impossible! They both broke Forceai, not to mention that little guy moved so fast and actually punched Fango forcing him back!"_ Zoe thought as shock was all over her face.

"Stop talking bad about my friend Volt! He is not alone got that?!" Davis shouted.

"That's right I have Davis, his family, and Yolie with me!" Volt shouted.

"Fight em Volt. Not for this stupid contest to decide who will be king! Do it for us, show them your not alone! Stand up against them and fight for your destiny! Work with me! If you want to find out who you really are deep inside, then fight for it with everything you got! And I'll stand by you, no matter what! Together I'll fight with you. Cause your my friend, it does'nt matter if your a Digimon or a monster your my friend! Now fight!" Davis shouted feeling himself getting stronger and stronger as his book glowed more than usual.

"I will fight Davis! I'll fight really hard for us, just watch!" Volt shouted.

Zoe looked at the two in amazement before she got images of a boy in her head making her steel a gaze at them remembering why she's doing this.

"It appears they're determined to battle." Fango said wiping his face.

"Yes it would seem so." Zoe said. "Alright then no more mercy. Lets hit them with the biggest spell we have."

"Are you absolutely sure that's a good idea Zoe?" Fango asked walking up beside her.

"Even if they can defeat this attack they'll just get destroyed by the other teams, so either way its going to be the end for someone." Zoe said as her book glowed brighter and brighter. "So the end is here."

Fango raised up his right hand as white energy swirled around it.

"Here is comes Volt get ready." Davis said opening the book.

"No way am I gonna let a guy like this beat me." Volt said standing tall.

"Gigano Haoace!" Zoe shouted.

Fango fired a bigger more powerful version of Haoace at Davis and Volt.

"Its over." Fango leered his eyes. _"What?"_ Fango saw Davis' book glow brighter than it did earlier. _"His book, its glowing stronger than ever before. I've never seen anything so intense!"_

"Friends?" Davis asked.

"Friends." Volt said.

"Together!" They both shouted as the attack came near.

"Volker!" Davis shouted.

Volt's eyes went white and he fired an even bigger blue lightning from his mouth than ever before as it hit dead on Fango's attack.

_"Its huge! What an incredible amount of energy and power! It cant be! It cant be!"_ Fango thought as the attacks exploded canceling each other out as smoke went everywhere as Fango and Zoe covered their faces with their arms.

_"No! No one can counter this attack! Nothing is as powerful as the Gigano Haoace spell!"_ Zoe thought.

Volt suddenly came through the smoke and slammed his right fist at Fango who caught it with his left hand Fango then swipped right claw at Volt but he grabbed it with his left hand, Fango then raised his right knee to hit Volt in the gut but he raised his left leg and stopped it with his foot, then they both reared their heads back and slammed into each other pushing hard.

Fango glared hard at Volt who glared hard right back with his eyes slitted.

_"This is'nt the Volt I knew back in the Digimon World. This Volt's completly different I can see it in his eyes!"_ Fango thought.

Zoe felt something grab her right forearm she looked to see Davis there clutching on to it with his left hand as he stared at her.

"Hey quit it, let go." Zoe said trying to pull out of Davis' hold.

"The blue book, I wont give it up. No matter what you say or do I'll never hand it over." Davis said staring down at her hard as Davis and Zoe pulled their arms back jumping back away from each other as did Volt and Fango.

As they all stared at one another with the smoke clearing Zoe suddenly remembered everything Davis said about Volt.

_"He made me see who I really am what I can become."_

_"Cause your my friend, Volt."_

Zoe suddenly got images of a boy again making her eyes go soft.

"Lets go Fango." Zoe closed her book and turned around walking to the door with Fango following.

"Huh?" Volt asked.

"Hey where're you going?" Davis asked.

"This battle ended in a draw so this time we're letting you go, but we'll definatly be back for the book again." Zoe said as she turned her head slightly to look at Davis. "Til that time comes take care of that book and dont lose, understand? We wont forgive you if you lose to someone other than us." Zoe then fully looked at Davis and gave him a small soft smile.

"We'll meet again owner of the blue book." Zoe said.

"Davis Motomiya." Davis said to Zoe.

"Zoe Orimoto." Zoe said to Davis.

"Volt Bell the Veemon." Volt said.

"Fango the Strabimon." Fango said.

"And maybe next time we meet, you can tell me why your in this Zoe." Davis said.

"That I will Davis. That I will." Zoe said.

And with that Zoe and Fango walked out the door.

Silence soon fell around them.

"I did not expect today to turn out like this." Davis said.

"You can say that again." Volt said.

XXX

"Why did you let them go?" Fango asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Cause you know as well as I do we were evenly matched. Besides defeating them was'nt really necessary, we'll have another chance I guarantee it." Zoe said.

Fango looked at Zoe for awhile and she noticed.

"Is there something on your mind?" Zoe asked with her cheeks tinting pink a little.

"Not really. Nothing in particular." Fango said looking the other way.

_"Its just you look different than usual. You actually look happy."_ Fango thought looking back at her and saw Zoe had a true smile on her face.

"So Fango, after we rest up a bit we're going after the next book."

"I dont need rest. Dont lope me in with you humans that get tired all the time."

Zoe and Fango walked to the black limo but then Zoe stopped and looked back at Davis' house and she smiled again.

XXX

Later on that night after Davis and Volt cleaned up the house to make it look like a battle didn't go on Volt was taking a bath as Davis was in his room wearing his night wear writing another letter to his dad.

"Dear Dad thanks to you I seem to have gotten in quite a mess but Im not complaining. In fact this may have been the best thing that's ever happen to me, of course personal growth is not without a price so lets just call it growing pains. But sometimes I think we need to talk about the birthday presents you give me, but the good news is that I got Volt beside me as a friend helping me along the way just like you want. Write later, Love Davis."

"Hey you done writing the letter to your Dad?" Volt asked walking in the room drying his head off with a towel as his mantle was over his right shoulder.

"Sure did." Davis turned and faced Volt. "So what do you make of this battle for the whole Digimon King thing?"

"Dont know, but Im sure together we'll think of something" Volt smiled putting back on his mantle.

"Yeah together." Davis smiled.

"Davis, Volt we're home!" Jun shouted as she and Gina came in carrying groceries.

"We're having chili dogs with beef stew!" Gina shouted.

"Chili dogs!" Davis and Volt shouted smiling at each other as they ran downstairs to have dinner with the family.


	6. Digimon Rumble In The Garden

**Hey people now before we start I just want to say a few things. Now I have gotten a few messages were people are asking why I blame Show Expert 1 and pearlshipping-daikari12 I just wanted to say I dont. When I say 'blame' them I meant it in a good way for all the awesome stories they've done, so i hope this clears that up. Anyway enjoy chapter 6 baby!**

Chapter 6 Digimon Rumble In The Garden

In was night time in the city as two figures were in some kind of botanical garden as they looked at a tree covered in vines.

"Nice we're getting stronger." Said a male voice.

"It's all thanks to the training we've been doing." Said another male voice.

"Yeah we can use this spell six times in a row now. Normally we'd be out of juice but we're just fine. Now lets try it on moving target." The two males smirked wickedly for what they had planned.

XXX

After Zoe explained about the battle for the Digimon King Davis and Volt have decided to train on the outskirts of the city at a rocky terrain with boulder's and such with a forrest behind it. They've been comming and going at that place for four days now training each other hard, Davis figured if Volt was training he should train too so he wont be an easy target as well as being able to hold his own against a Digimon.

They figured out Volt has an ability to sense other Digimon's presence so they figured to try and sharpen it more, they also work on their speed, strength, reflexes, agility, and others stuff they could think of to keep theirselves in top shape.

Volt just got done destroying six boulders in one go using Volker and was laying up against a boulder huffing and puffing with Davis sitting on top of it looking down at Volt.

"Ok take five pal you deserved it." Davis said going in his pack and handing Volt a water bottle as he drunk it down slowly. Davis was wearing a yellow short sleeved jacket with a black no sleeved shirt under it, black wristbands on his wrists, brown pants with a silver belt around the waist, red sneakers, and pair of white goggles around his head.

"How long have we've been out here?" Volt asked looking up at Davis.

"Seven hours." Davis said pulling out his blue cell phone looking at it.

"We've sure been training hard lately." Volt said.

"That's true. How about we take the rest of the day off and relax?" Davis asked.

"Cool with me!" Volt turned and gave Davis a smile with his eyes closed as Davis chuckled he then reach to the right and picked up the book when he did he saw that two new spells were in it.

"Hey Volt we got two new spells." Davis said making Volt looked at him as he jumped up beside him and looked into the book.

"But when did we? We have'nt been in any Digimon fights for days." Volt wondered.

"I think we got them after our battle with Zoe and Fango." Davis said looking at Volt. "Remember when our book glowed brightly during the battle? We must've got them then."

"If that's the case, I think it means we're getting stronger." Volt said looking at Davis.

"I guess so."

"So what are the two new spells?"

"Bikerdor and Baodra Volkerga."

"Lets see what they can do."

"Not just yet Volt."

"Why not?!" Volt whinned as he jumped off the boulder standing in front of Davis.

"Cause for now we should let others think we have three spells. Gaining too many spells and showing them off might make us have big egos, thus making us an easy target for other Digimon and their human partners." Davis explained closing the book putting it into the pack.

Davis put the pack on his pack got up off the boulder and began walking off with Volt following.

XXX

Davis decided to take Volt to the botanical garden in the city so he could have a look see of it.

"Wow Davis this is so cool!" Volt gushed looking around with a huge smile on his face. "This place looks just like a jungle!"

"I figured you'd like it." Davis laughed as Volt climbed up a tree and looked around the garden.

"Hey Davis." Davis looked to see Yolie walking towards him, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, red skirt that went to her thighs, and purple shoes.

"Hey Yolie what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"I had a feeling of wanting to be close to nature so I decided to come by here." Yolie smiled. "What about you?"

"I wanted to bring Volt here see how he like the place." Davis said pointing his left thumb at him as Volt was swinging on a vine laughing.

"Well he seems to be liking it here." Yolie giggled.

"Yeah he sure is. Hey do you think you could watch him for a sec while I do a little sight seeing around here a bit?" Davis asked.

"Sure Davis, no problem." Yolie smiled as she went to Volt getting his attention.

Davis looked around and saw not that many people were here.

"I thought for sure more people would be here. You'd think this place would be pact especially today, where is everybody?" Davis wondered out loud.

"Are'nt you gonna say hi?" Davis turned to his left to see a 18 year old girl named Yoshi Fujieda she was wearing whitish pink short sleeved shirt that went to breasts showing off her stomach, green pants, and yellow sandle shoes. She had her arms crossed looking at Davis smirking.

"Long time no see Davis, what have you been up to?" Yoshi asked.

"Im in middle school now Yoshi. Been busy with my friends and stuff, y'know what Im saying?" Davis said.

"Oh, so basically your getting picked on alot." Yoshi said pointing at him.

"What, no who told you that? I have lots of friends." Davis said.

"Oooh." Yoshi smiling more. "Sure." Yoshi put her hands on her hips.

_"Can this get anymore embarrassing?"_ Davis looked away from Yoshi with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Bonsai!" Volt swung on the vine into Davis' back knocking him down on the ground. "Oops, sorry Davis." Volt apologies hanging from the vine.

"Sorry Davis. He was moving too fast." Yolie said smiling softly.

_"Apparently it can."_ Davis got up rubbing his back.

"OW!" Volt shouted as Yoshi hit him against his head with her right fist holding the vine Volt had in her left hand as Volt rubbed his head with his hands.

"Now you know how it feels kid. Your pranking hurt Davis and these plants." Yoshi scolded.

"That hurt, who are you anyway?" Volt asked looking at Yoshi.

"My name's Yoshi Fujieda. Im the botanical guru, resident expert, and friend to the plants." Yoshi said pointing at herself with her right thumb.

"Well Im Volt Bell and Im Davis' best friend." Volt said raising up his right fist.

"Huh?" Yoshi asked looking at him til she started laughing. "You mean Davis has friends?"

"Hey dont laugh thanks to me Davis has made good friends!" Volt shouted.

"Yep and Im one of them. We're his only good friends." Yolie smiled giving a piece sign with her left hand.

But Yoshi just laughes harder falling on her knees.

"Will you stop laughing at me?!" Davis shouted.

"But your in middle school now I thought you'd have lots of friends." Yoshi smirked looking at Davis with her right eye as her left one was closed.

"That's it Im outta here!" Davis turned around and walked away fumming.

"Oh Davis!" Yolie followed after him.

"Are you one of Davis' friends Yoshi?" Volt asked Yoshi.

"Well I would'nt call us friends exactly." Yoshi said still looking at Davis leaving. "He use to come here alot to be alone when he cut classes. He didn't seem like he wanted any friends so I just kept an eye on him. Some people need a quite place when they want to be alone."

"Well Davis was very lucky to have someone like you there for him Yoshi." Volt smiled.

"I didn't do anything really." Yoshi said looking at Volt.

"Yes you did you watched over him. Your a good person Yoshi. Will you be my friend too?" Volt asked as Yolie giggled.

"Of course Volt, I'd be happy to." Yoshi smiled.

XXX

"Hey Davis Im gonna go pick some flowers ok?" Yolie said going into the flower section.

"Hey you cant do that! Yolie!" Davis shouted after her but she was gone. "Oh brother." Davis sighed putting his hands on his hips. Something suddenly got his eye making him look to a tree to see in looked like it had vines wrapped around it.

"What the? I wonder what happend to this tree?" Davis asked walking towards it putting his right hand on it. "Whatever it was it was strong, who would do such a horrible thing to it?" Davis suddenly thought of a Digimon being able to do something like this. _"Could it be?!"_

Davis suddenly got a feeling comming from somewhere.

_"What's that?!"_ He thought turning around.

"Growan!" Shouted someone as vines came out of the ground and started picking up people in the air.

"What's happening?!" Yoshi asked.

_"Its a Digimon!"_ Volt thought feeling its presence as Davis ran up to him and Yoshi.

"Volt its a Digimon and its human partner!" Davis shouted.

"Yeah I know!" Volt shouted. "They're probably here for us."

"I dont think so cause if they were they would've attacked us already. Instead their attacking random people." Davis said.

"Well so much for having a day off." Volt said.

"This cant be happening." Yoshi said.

Just then a vine came out from under the ground and grabbed Yoshi lifting her up in the air.

"No Yoshi!" Davis and Volt shouted.

"Well this is disappointing we already grabbed everybody." Someone said behind Davis and Volt making them turn around and look up over a cliff to see a 16 year old guy with short tan hair and blue eyes wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, orange pants, and black shoes. Beside him was something looking like a red vegetable with vine like arms with spikes as the guy was holding a light green spell book in his right hand.

"I guess all that training is finally paying off." The guy said.

"Well the game's just getting started!" Davis shouted.

"Oh really? Then bust out your gear and put your game faces on losers, cause we're ready to rock an roll all night." The guy smirked.

"That's right Baron, cause practice makes perfect." The vegetable said.

"You got that right Leagano the RedVeggiemon." The guy grinned as the two were now known as Baron and Leagano.

Davis and Volt glared hard at them gritting their teeth growling.

"I'll give you a thirty second head start. Ready go!" Baron said. "But not you, you stay."

The vine around Yoshi gripped her harder as she yelled in pain.

"VOLT, VOLKER!" Davis roared.

Volt turned around with his eyes white as he fired blue lightning from his mouth.

"What's that?!" Baron shouted as he and Leagano looked in shock.

The blue lightning destroyed the vine letting Yoshi go as she fell.

"You dont think those guys are part of this whole Digimon battle too?" Baron wondered as Davis was holding on to Yoshi with his left arm as his right hand held on to the book with Volt getting in a fighting position.

"Come on Volt!" Davis said.

"Right!" Volt nodded.

"Hello Volt." Leagano grinned as he watched Davis put Yoshi on her back and he and Volt ran away.

"We gotta put Yoshi down somewhere safe!" Davis said as they found a nice spot under a tree with Davis laying Yoshi down on her back, Davis then took off his jacket and put it over her. "You'll be safe here Yoshi." Davis stood. "Im sorry your plants got hurt, but Volt and I are not gonna let those guys get way with this." Davis then looked at Volt. "I got a plan."

"I knew you would Davis. Deal me in." Volt said giving him his full attention.

"Those guys control the plants so we're at a disadvantage here but that's not gonna stop us. Its clear those guys have been training but so have we so I want you to do exactly as I tell you. I need you to do two thing in this battle cause we cannot afford to lose here."

XXX

"Those blue lighnting attack are pretty strong Leagano, I mean that little lizard sure packs a wallop." Baron said.

"Dont worry about it Baron, it'll be good practice." Leagano smirked.

"Yeah cause with all these plants and tree around we can go all out." Baron grinned. "I've fought these kind of electric freaks before I know all their strength's and weaknesses, we'll win this battle. Those guys dont stand a chance."

XXX

Davis and Volt were running as Davis had the book in his left hand running in front while Volt was behind with his arms behind his back as he ran.

"Where are those guys?" Baron asked as Leagano put his left hand on a tree.

"I cant tell you where they are exactly, but I do know they're still in this botanical garden somewhere." Leagano said.

_"If they're still in the garden they must wanna fight."_ Baron smirked. "Come out come out wherever you are!" Baron chuckled.

Baron and Leagano heard rustling behind them.

_"They're over there!"_ Baron thought. "Leagano behind you!"

Baron and Leagano turned around as Davis and Volt jumped out of the bushes to the right.

"Ok Volt, ready!" Davis shouted as he pointed his right index and middle fingers at them with his book opened.

"What's he doing?" Baron asked.

"Volker!" Davis shouted.

Volt's eyes going white fired blue lightning from his mouth as Baron and Leagano dodged out the way.

"He's fast on the attack, but we got defense!" Baron and Leagano skidded to a stop as Leagano slapped his right hand on the ground. "Growan!"

A vine came from behind Davis and Volt.

"Ready?" Davis turned around pointing his finger as Volt turned around facing the comming fine. "Volker!"

Volt fired his lightning attack and fried the vine.

_"What's up? The others team were'nt as quick as these guys are they're really in sync."_ Baron thought looking at Davis and Volt. _"But I know how to take down these guys they aint stopping us." _Davis and Volt turned their heads looking at them. _"What's with this guy anyway where does he get off acting to tough I'll show him." _Baron growled.

Davis and Volt smirked.

"Lets go Im gonna show him a thing or two about winning a Digimon battle!" Baron shouted, but Davis and Volt quickly ran off. "Hey Im tired of your game! Im not letting you get way this time!" Baron and Leagano gave chase as Davis and Volt ran further into the garden.

"Remember what I said Volt?!" Davis asked.

"Right, I got it!" Volt responded.

XXXFlashbackXXX

"I need you to do two things in this battle Volt." Davis told him. "First thing, formation. We wont have much time with these guys so you'll need to stay focus and alert like in training. We'll use a signal so when you see me give it act fast and dont hesitate. Well have to be precise and work together that's key in this battle."

"You should always stay three feet behind me and keep looking at my right hand specifically, when we attack I'll point with my fingers and you follow exactly in that direction. This way we'll be able to launch a Volker spell must faster and with much more precision. We can respond to their attacks more quicker and maintain a strong defence, that way we'll have a much better shot of taking them out and winning this battle."

"Sounds like a brilliant Davis, you can count on me." Volt said as they pounded fist.

XXXFlashback EndsXXX

"How long do you two plan to keep on running?!" Baron shouted at them as Davis and Volt have been running and attacking them with Baron and Leagano dodging their attacks and attacking right with Davis and Volt destroying their attacks and kept on running, they've been at it for about five minutes.

Davis and Volt looked back at Baron and Leagano.

"If your gonna fight just stop and face us!" Baron shouted pointing at them with his left finger. "Besides how can you even hit us when your always running away like chickens, huh?!"

"Heh." Davis and Volt just smirked and ran off again.

"Those jerks! Come back you wimps!" Baron shouted about to go after them.

"Hold it for a minute and stop chasing them." Legano said grabbing Baron's right pants leg then letting go.

"What for?" Baron asked.

"They cant keep this up long." Leagano said.

"Huh?" Baron asked til he realized something. "They're running out of power."

Davis and Volt kept on running as they smirked at each other.

"Dont forget the second thing we need to do. Im counting on you." Davis said.

"Leave it to me." Volt said.

The two then seperated as Davis went one way and Volt went the other as he suddenly ran into Baron and Leagano.

"Well look what I just found." Baron smirked.

"Yeah you found me." Volt said as he stood.

"And this time your not running!" Baron said til he noticed Davis was'nt with him. "Hey where'd that kid go, what's he doing? Running home to his momma?"

Baron then saw Davis helping a old person walk out of the garden.

"Hey that's one of the people I was training on earlier." Baron said. "But how'd he get free?"

Baron then looked at where the vines were but saw they were all fried smoking.

_"They all escaped, but that's impossible those roots were strong."_ Baron then realized their attacks not being aimed at him and Leagano but at the vines holding the people. _"Of course they were never aiming for us, they were aiming for the hostages to free them."_

"Dont worry old man I have you out if a giffy." Davis said carrying the old person on his back.

"You little brat! How dare you tricked me, you trying to make a fool outta me?!" Baron roared out. "Growan!" Leagano slammed his right hand to the ground making four vines sprout from out of the ground towards Davis, but Volt got in the way and grabbed them with his arms.

"No way!" Baron shouted looking in shock as Leagano gasped.

"We really didn't have to try that hard with you guys being the suckers you are." Volt smirked.

"Get outta the way!" Baron shouted.

"You should'nt have gotten innocent people involved, their not your little toys to play with. So now Im gonna make sure you guys get what's comming." Volt grinned.

XXX

"Huh?" Yoshi opended her eyes raising up and looked to see she and everyone else was outside as Davis just sat down the old man. "Where am I?"

"Looks like we got everyone out." Davis said as he stood up. "Ok everyone I want you to get as far away from here as you can." Davis went walking back into the garden.

"Davis wait where are you going?" Yoshi asked.

"Volt needs me, and Im not gonna let him down." Davis said looking at Yoshi then turned around and ran back into the garden.

XXX

Volt who raised up in the air by the vines and slammed him down to the ground but he just landed on his feet.

"Your gonna have to do better than that. You guys fucking suck." Volt smirked.

"Ooo, listen to the tough guy." Baron taunted.

"I'll show you tough guy." Volt said.

Volt squeezed the vines harder til they broke.

"Impossible!" Leagano shouted.

"He broke the Growan." Baron said.

Volt fell on his hands and knees as Davis came into view.

"You ok?" Davis asked.

"Peachy." Volt said.

"Ha! I knew it, you guys used up too much energy using those blue lightning spells and now its made you weak." Baron laughed.

"Which makes you guys easy targets to beat." Leagano chuckled.

Davis and Volt just smirked at them.

"Psyche!" Volt jumped up in the air as Davis' book glowed.

"Volker!" Davis shouted.

Volt fired blue lightning at Baron and Leagano.

"Growan!" Baron shouted.

Leagano punched the ground making three vines come at Volt.

THe attack slam into each other canceling them.

"Growan!" Baron shouted again as Leagano fired five vines this time.

Volt landed on one of them then jumped on another one then another then he started grinding on it towards Baron and Leagano.

"Hey Davis check it. Im grinding!" Volt smiled.

"Ride em Volt!" Davis smiled.

"These two are playing like this is some kind of game!" Leagano growled.

"Well lets just show em up!" Baron huffed. "Growan!"

Another vine came hitting Volt in the chest and wrapping around him squeezing him tight as Volt grunted in pain.

"Volt, you alright?!" Davis asked him.

"Im ok." Volt grunted out.

"Yeah you wont be for long." Baron smirked as the vine sqeezed Volt more making him growled in pain. "I wonder what will happen first, your bones breaking or loosing conciousness. Im betting on the bonebreaking."

Baron just then noticed the book in his right hand was gone.

"What the?" Baron asked then turned around and saw Yoshi there holding the book up with her right hand.

"So this is the source of all your doing huh?" Yoshi asked as the vine let Volt go and he landed on the ground.

"Yoshi looked out!" Davis shouted.

Yoshi turned around and saw Leagano jump up behind her grabbed the book with his left hand and hit Yoshi in the gut with his right knocking her to the ground as she skidded next to Davis.

"Yoshi!" Davis shouted.

"Are you hurt?" Volt asked.

"Im sorry I was so careless." Yoshi said as she got up on her arms. "I'll try to get the book again."

"Oh no you dont, just let me and handle them. You get outta here." Davis said.

"No I can never forgive them, those monsters hurt all my friends." Yoshi said.

"Yoshi let me and Volt handle them on our own." Davis said.

"But I wanna help." Yoshi looked at Davis.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Cause I remember a time were you look like you needed help. Even though your back was turned to me I could see you were in pain, I wanted to help you but I didn't. I was'nt there for you then but Im not leaving Volt and Im sure as hell not leaving you. We'll do it together cause your my friend." Yoshi said.

"Big man gotta have your girlfriend comming to help you!" Baron laughed.

"We'll then here's a little present for ya." Leagano.

"Gro..!"

"Not gonna happen!" Volt jumped forward and tackled Leagano to the ground when he flipped over and jumped off him Volt threw Leagano right into a tree slamming him on his back as Leagano slid down.

"You'll pay for that!" Baron went to punch Volt with his left fist but Volt backflipped over Baron spinning til he landed right next to Davis.

"Awesome Volt." Yoshi smiled.

"Let us let you in on a little secret." Volt smiled.

"We've been training too. But we can see we're much stronger than you." Davis smiled.

"Bullshit!" Baron yelled.

"Think about it, since this whole battle began we've been playing you like violins." Volt grinned putting his arms in his mantle.

"You guys are just a bunch of jerks and its time you get what's comming." Davis said putting his left hand on Volt's right shoulder.

"I've had enough of these two!" Leagano growled getting up walking beside Baron.

"Yeah lets take them down with our strongest spell!" Baron shouted with his book glowing brightly. "Groga Flowro!"

Leagano slammed his hands down to the ground as a giant venus flytrap flower came out the ground then fired six colossal seeds right at Davis and Volt.

"Lets end this Davis!" Volt shouted.

"Zashield!" Davis shouted.

Volt's eyes went white opened his mouth as their shield came out of the ground and blocked their attacks supercharged it and sended it right back at them hitting Baron and Leagano knocking them down to the ground as the attack hit their book.

"Now you know what it feels like." Volt said as his mantle blowing.

"When you hurt others." Davis said closing the book.

Leagano shouted as his book burned with him disappearing.

"No! All that training for nothing!" Baron growled as he got up and ran away.

Davis, Volt, and Yoshi smiled as Yoshi leaned back on her hands enjoying the rays of the sun.

"That was actually kind of fun." Yoshi giggled.

"How you feeling Yoshi?" Volt asked as he turned to her with Davis kneeling down beside her.

"Im feeling better than ever." Yoshi said looking at Volt.

"Well Im glad your ok Yoshi." Davis said.

"Aw thanks Davis." Yoshi smiled at him.

"Sorry we could'nt save your plants though." Volt said.

"Dont worry about that, they'll be back with my help of course. You two are irreplaceable, cause your my friends." Yoshi said making Volt and Davis smiled. "Especially you Davis."

Yoshi leaned in and kissed Davis on his left cheek.

"Um yeah, thanks." Davis turned his head as his cheeked tinted pink making Yoshi and Volt laugh then Davis laughed along with them.

"Hey guys!" Yolie shouted running to them carrying a basket full of flowers in her right hand waving at Davis, Volt, and Yoshi with her left hand.

"Oh man! I forgot all about Yolie!" Davis shouted.

"And she does'nt even have a scratch on her!" Volt said surprised.

"I got a bunch of great flowers." Yolie said showing them the basket. "So anything interesting happen?" Yolie asked.

"You could say that." Davis, Volt, and Yoshi chuckled.


End file.
